


Where Heaven And Hell Collide (R) Spike/Wesley

by Spike_1790



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spike_1790/pseuds/Spike_1790





	Where Heaven And Hell Collide (R) Spike/Wesley

**Title** : Where Heaven And Hell Collide  
 **Fandom** : BtVS/A:tS  
 **Pairing** : Spike/Wesley (mostly implied)  
 **Warnings** : mentions of m/m sex, biting, and light bondage. Possible dub-con if you squint a little and turn your head sideways.  
 **Rating** : R  
 **Prompt:** #328- Conformity @ [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) &[](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/profile)[ **nekid_spike**](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/) Halloween Nekid Numbers- Tara or Wesley, Ghost, Under a full moon  & Bondage  
 **A/N:** Unbeta'd but partially proofread. This is my first time playing with this pairing, so comments are definitely welcome (as they always are :) ) The quotes are from AtS S2E5.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the boys. Joss won't let me have them. Bad Joss. Grrr...

 **Summary** : Set in BtVS season 3 (and a little bit in AtS season 2), Wesley meets an unchipped Spike.

  
  


The sleek motorbike tore through the darkness, its rider focussed on the chase and nothing else. Every now and again, the bike's headlight glinted off the paintwork of the vehicle it pursued. The road was unlit, uneven and more than a little dangerous. The rider had already been nearly unseated twice, and the tired old car ahead of it seemed to be held together solely by the driver's willpower.

One particularly nasty pothole saw the car's back bumper left on the asphalt, a fallen soldier in a deadly game of cat and mouse. The rider, still focused, failed to see the warning sparks of metal hitting tarmac. His concentration was fixed on hunting his target. The front wheel hit the length of cooling metal, sending the bike crashing to the ground, throwing the rider clear.

***

Wesley woke slowly. His vision was clouded and his hearing muffled. His arms and back ached, and his bed seemed to have been replaced with cold earth. A quick check revealed that his hearing and vision were hampered by a crash helmet, and the cold ground that had replaced his bed was in fact, cold earth.

Pale moonlight shone down. The engine of his motorbike was still rumbling, the headlight casting a yellow glow over the dark metal gates of the cemetery he was lying in. He had been thrown from the danger of the road into the danger of the graveyard. Cold fear trickled down his spine.

When he had left Sunnydale, he had presumed never to return. Of course, he had no intention of going back to his old life in England either. Either path would have meant shame, ridicule or worse. Yet it seemed that fate had a different plan in mind. His hard forged path had brought him right back to the place where he had lost so much.

His head hurt. The helmet had taken the brunt of the impact, but that didn't stop the pain. Gingerly, mindful of the throbbing in his arm and head, Wesley pushed himself to his feet. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a flicker of movement. Turning quickly, heart hammering in his chest, he cast an eye over the area.

The full moon bathed the headstones in weak white light and threw long shadows on the ground, making it hard to see anything at all. Just as he began to think it had been a trick of the light, a figment of his imagination, Wesley saw it again. Only this time, the thing that moved stepped out into plain sight.

His white-blonde hair all but glowed in the moonlight, making the creature look like some sort of angel. His pale skin made him appear ghostly. Wesley wondered if this was just some wandering spirit, looking for something he never found in life. And then the man smiled. It was the smile of a predator.

Wesley turned to run, but his arm was suddenly caught in a vice-like grip that aggravated the bruising from the fall. His hands were tied tightly together and once again he found himself flat on the floor, arms above his head, laid out like a sacrificial virgin.

A cold hand brushed against his cheek. Frozen with fear, Wesley's mind helpfully supplied him with one word only. Vampire.

The vampire took in a deep breath, scenting the air.“Ahh, under all that leather you're still just stinking of tweed and tea and books. Let me guess... a Watcher? All you Watchers smell the same.” Wesley gave an involuntary shiver. The vampire smirked. “What's wrong? Too much tea and conformity turned you into a snivelling wretch? Look at you. You're shaking.”

Wesley was ashamed to realise that the vampire was right; he was shaking like a leaf. All of his training had been a waste when it came down to a situation like this. Books had their place, but they couldn't prepare anyone for the reality of being face to face with a real vampire.

His short tenure in Sunnydale had shown him that no amount of academy training could have been enough. He had seen demons, real demons, and faced real vampires. And despite his shiny new self-imposed job description of 'Rogue Demon Hunter', the memory of the those encounters often haunted his dreams.

Unwanted tears sprang to his eyes and Wesley turned away from his executioner. There was no force on earth that would make him show the demon his tears, even if that meant exposing his neck. Eyes squeezed tight to stop the onslaught of bitter tears falling, Wesley shuddered as he heard the now all too familiar crunch of a vampire changing into it's game face.

When it happened, the bite was nothing like Wesley expected. There was none of the blinding pain, just a slight burning that gave way to waves of inexorable pleasure. It wasn't until the fangs had retracted from his flesh that he realised that not only was he still alive, but he had also reached the best orgasm of his life without ever having been touched.

The vampire crouched next to him, seemingly unfazed by what had happened between them. Pulling a knife from his boot, the vampire cut the ropes binding Wesley's wrists. He watched with a raised eyebrow as Wesley caught his breath, then lit two cigarettes and passed one to the human.

Wesley watched the blonde take a deep drag before breathing out a plume of grey-blue smoke. The cigarette in his own hand burned down slowly as they sat in silence. When the vampire's smoke was finished, and Wesley's was a pile of ash next to him on the damp grass, the blonde spoke up.

“What's your name then, pet?”

Stunned by the normalcy of the question, like they had met at a conference or somewhere where perfectly normal people would meet, it took him a moment to answer. “Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. Rogue demon hunter.”

The vampire laughed. “I guess you are at that, luv.” Wesley bristled at the implied insult.

“And what should I call you, demon?” he retorted, sounding braver than he felt.

“Spike.” The blonde stood and turned to leave. “Next time, pet, it won't just be your neck I'll be buried in. And there _will_ be a next time.” And with that, Spike was gone, disappeared into the night like he was no more than a shadow, leaving Wesley to pick himself and his bike up and return to the pursuit of the demon that had led him to Sunnydale in the first place. 

***

Months later, Wesley had found himself part of Angel's team. Another day, another crisis. Another disaster to avoid.

"It was Darla. She's back, and she's human now, but I know her scent."

"Angel, you can't just... sniff a person and know..."

  
"You had sex last night with a bleached blonde."

  
Wesley's heart skipped a beat. "Good Lord, how'd you...?" _Please, god, don't let him know..._

  
Cordelia gave him a disbelieving look. "That's unbelievable. I didn't think you ever had sex."

_Oh Cordy, if only you knew the things I've done with him... If only you knew..._

  



End file.
